David Boadella
David Boadella (born July 6, 1931 in London) is a British psychotherapist and founder of a modality of body psychotherapy called biosynthesis, and the author of numerous books as well as including poetry. David Boadella is the son of a Harold (a Port of London transport officer) and Jessie Boadella (a secretary, maiden name Marsh). He served his military service in the British Army, Intelligence Corps between 1948 and 1952. He has one son and one daughter, Adam and Eilidh, from his first marriage in 1952 to a writer named Elsa Corbluth. He is currently married to Silvia Specht Boadella. They married in 1988 and their son Till was born that same year. University studies Boadella has studied education, psychology and literature. He holds the following degrees: B.A. (with honors) from the University of London, 1953, M.Ed. from the University of Nottingham, 1960. Dr.h.c. from the Open International University of Complementary Medicine, 1985. Professional life He worked as a teacher at various schools in Nottingham from 1954 to 1963, then as headmaster at Abbotsbury School in Abbotsbury in Dorset from 1963 and until at least 1981.source is Contemporary Authors 53–56 (1975) citing Times Educational Supplement, October 9, 1970, He worked as a bioenergetic therapist at Churchill Centre from 1968, he was a lecturer at University of Bristol and Weymouth College of Education 1973–1975. Boadella was director of Abbotsbury Publications from 1970. He was also a founding member of Chesil Poets which was a community project in creative writing for adults established in 1973. Boadella is a psychotherapist (SPV and UKCP). He underwent five years of training analysis under Reichian vegetotherapist Ola Raknes in Oslo, Norway, and he has since 1985 undergone training analysis in "psychosomatic centering" under Robert Moore in Denmark. In 1985 he was also awarded his honorary doctorate from the Open International University of Complementary Medicine for his pioneering work in the development and promotion of the disciplinary journal Energy & Character as well as for his contributions in that context. Boadella began developing his biosynthesis modality in 1969 after five years of training in vegetotherapy, twelve years part time practice as a vegtotherapist, and 15 years working with the emotional problems of children in an educational context. Since 1985, when he moved to Switzerland, he has been co-director of the Institute for Biosynthesis IIBS in Heiden, together with Dr. Silvia Specht Boadella. They have led trainings for students from over twenty countries, ever since. In 1989 he was elected as first president of the European Association for Body Psychotherapy EABP. In 1997 he became Chairman of the Scientific Validation Committee of the European Association for Psychotherapy EAP, which created the standards for all methods recognised in Europe. Other information David Boadella reads French, German, Italian, Spanish, Danish and Norwegian. His interests also include chess, judo, mountaineering]], [[sculpture and music. The article about him in Contemporary Authors (published in 1975) quotes Boadella as being a libertarian and with respect to religion being "Sympathetic to Taoism, but no official adherence." Bibliography * The Spiral Flame, Ritter Press (1956) * Maladjusted Children, University of Nottingham Press (1960) * Coming of Age (poems), Outpost Publications (1972) * Wilhelm Reich: The Evolution of His Work, Vision Press (1973), Regnery (1974) * Wilhelm Reich Leben und Werk (Scherzl) * Embryology and Therapy (1976) * Maps of Character (1977) * Styles of Breathing (1977) * Charge of Consciousness (1979) * Violence in Therapy (1980) * Death of the Ego (1980) * The womb, the tomb and the spirit (1981) * Jesus the Heretic (1984) * Psicoterapia del Corpo, with Dr.Med. Jerome Liss (1986) * Lifestreams: an introduction to Biosynthesis (1987) * Befreite Lebensenergie (German edition of Lifestreams, 1987) He has also contributed articles and poems to various journals, e.g. Man and Woman, Granta, Orgonomic Functionalism, Poetry Workshop'', Phoenix and '' Voice''.'' David Boadella has been the editor of Energy and Character since 1970, and of Handfuls of Light since 1971. References Source * "Energy & Character" vol.31 no.1, September, 2000. P.126-131,144 * :de:David Boadella Category:Body Psychotherapy Category:Psychotherapists